


Horny elves

by Brishke



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brishke/pseuds/Brishke
Summary: Routine life on the Storm Spire can get pretty fun, especially if you're both forever young, loving idiots with no shame or conscience.
Relationships: Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 4





	Horny elves

Tiadrin was pretty predictable.

Lain managed to learn her well even before they started dating, not to mention the fact that in 15 years of marriage, he literally knew her inside and out. Tiadrin always outwardly remained rather calm and reasonable, it was rarely possible to take her out of balance (she kicked asses exclusively with a slight smile on her face), and Lain noticed any internal mood swings long before she noticed them herself, and was always ready to lend his shoulder or become a shield behind which she can relax and doesn't be an invincible guardian of dragons for at least five minutes, even if she never admits it herself.

So Lain was rather surprised when one morning, right before his shift, he was sharply pushed against the wall and immobilized hand and foot.

Considering that only another Moonshadow elf could silently approach another Moonshadow elf, guessing who attacked him wasn't difficult.

"Tiadrin…"

"Quiet" her voice was hoarse and low, which sent a herd of chills down Lain's spine. He swallowed nervously, feeling his heart pounding madly from her words alone. At the same time, she roughly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her, greedily kissing and biting his lips. Lain softly groaned into a kiss, leaning closer, but hesitating to do more in the hallway. But Tiadrin didn't care about such a trifle - the second hand quickly went down, going around the bib and belt, and quickly lay down on the still closed member, lightly stroking it in a familiar manner.

"Damn" Lain looked up from her lips and closed his eyes, instinctively moving his hips to the beat of her hand

"Tia, anyone can see us, the shift begins in 10 minutes-"

"Don't call me that in the first place" she squeezed his cock back, knocking out another groan from her husband. Tiadrin knew perfectly well that he would only like this but still kept in her head to be more careful. However, she said something completely different:

"And secondly, then we'll have to finish very quickly" she finally ran her hand under his clothes, easily finding a loophole in the solid armor and feeling the hot flesh under her palm. Lain buried his face in her neck, biting the skin to muffle his sounds. Tiadrin was still agonizingly slow, definitely enjoying it as much as Lain.

"Tiadri-in…" His fangs delicately dug into the skin, and his arms wrapped around his waist and shoulders, pressing closer to her. She perfectly knew all his weak points, however, as he did hers.

"A magic word, dear, a magic word" Tiadrin whispered almost sugary-affectionately into his pointed ear, kissing his cheek and cheekbone. Lain was a proud elf, so he managed to withstand another half a minute of such torture, but when Tiadrin was about to remove her hand, he desperately pushed his hips forward and whispered inconsistently:

"Please, Tia, please, My Moon, let me cum"

"And now the magic begins" she smiled contentedly, and began to quickly move her hand along the trunk, squeezing at the base and teasing the tip with her thumb. Lain breathed frequently, his knees shaking, his hips moving in time with every movement of his hand. He didn't last too long, not after so much teasing and frenzied thought that any second they might be caught hot. Lain finished with a growl and a loud moan from Tiadrin's lips.

He breathed heavily and didn't fall only thanks to the wall behind and his wife in front. The culprit just giggled quietly and quickly with some kind of cloth removed all traces of her crime.

Lain regained consciousness when she had just finished. He had already heard someone's voices from the end of the corridor and made a reinforcement over himself so as to at least stand upright. After all, nobody canceled the service.

"Good luck on the shift" Tiadrin winked at him with a grin and lightly slapped his ass, "I hope you don’t plan to go to bed right away after it. You still owe me a favor"

With a last wink, Tiadrin headed to their room to sleep off. Their shifts this month didn't intersect and they saw each other at most twice a day for five minutes, and then wishing each other good night or good morning. Thank gods it was over and they had two whole days off about it.

Lain watched her trail and grinned to himself - he certainly wouldn't sleep any time soon. And he doesn't want.


End file.
